


Life Within the Pack

by Shinigami24, torichavonne



Series: Strength in Numbers [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cubs, F/M, Family Dinners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a look into the life of some pack members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Within the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Betsie here with this one shot. This is the final fic, and the Tori and I will be saying goodbye to this uni. However, we will be posting ch 1 for 'Rightful Alpha' next week. Ch 1 is our first priority, then the next chapters for MFF and RecAA will be next.

It was a typical day at the MacKenzie-Deveraux household. Kaji and the twins were running around getting ready for school. Shane and the twins were eating their breakfast. Lyon was checking his portfolio one last time. He had a meeting with a potential client.

"Calm down, you're going to do fine," Rukia said as she finished putting the clean dishes away in their cabinets.

"Help! Where's my chemistry project? I have to hand it in for the upcoming science fair!" Temari yelled.

"Do you remember where you put my lunch money?" Chiyo wanted to know.

"Where's my shoes? I can't find my gym shoes." Kaji was searching the hall closet.

"Coffee table, in the front pouch in your backpack, and in your bedroom." Lyon said without missing a beat.

"Thanks!" Kaji and Temari said as they went their separate ways to retrieve their things.

"When do I get to go to school?" Shane asked.

"After lunch, kiddo. Just wait." Lyon promised.

* * *

Belle, Azalea, Felix, Gwen, Eli, Nate, Patrick and Harry had gathered in their usual spot on the playground. They invited Kaji to join them. Their discussion topic was school.

"What do you think of third grade?" Belle asked.

"The new teachers are really nice! One gave me a Batman sticker!" Kaji said excitedly.

"Really? Do they have other kinds of stickers?" Azalea wanted to know.

"Yeah, but you have to be really good." Kaji answered.

"Easier said than done for some people. Anyway, what do you think of the lesson plans for this year?" Gwen asked everyone.

"Division sounds tough." Eli complained.

"I'm more worried about fractions, Algebra and all the new stuff." Nate responded.

"Kieran is a math genius like Mama, maybe you should try asking him for help." Azalea suggested.

"We're analyzing short stories and learning new spelling words." Felix commented.

"We'll be learning the basics of American history in Social studies." Patrick said.

"For sciences, we're learning about the planets. I really want to know about the moon." Belle said.

"Don't forget the field trips!" Harry said excitedly.

"Wow! Fifth grade is a lot of work." Nate sighed.

"Ryan and Kieran said that jr high and high school get harder." Azalea replied.

"Cam and Kevin argue about which school are worse. Jr high or high school." Belle added.

"I'm starting to not like school." Eli declared.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and Scarlet was walking in the cafeteria. She met the others at their usual table. The twins and the others were already there.

"Where's 'Lia' and Kieran?" she asked.

"In line, Lia said that she felt like pizza." Zachary said as he pointed to where Talia was waiting in line at the food vending machines.

"Didn't she pack a lunch?" Maria asked, knowing how Stiles was about everyone eating healthy.

"She definitely did!" Scarlet groaned.

"She traded lunches with one of the twins." Kevin explained.

"Temari?" Scarlet turned to her friend. She knew that Chiyo had brought money for lunch.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Temari assured everyone. Just then Talia returned with her tray of pizza, coke, sun chips, and a 6 pack of Kit-Kat .

"Mom will be furious when he finds out that Lia is eating junk food." Scarlet groaned.

"What he don't know won't hurt him." Talia glared as she indulged in a Kit-Kat.

"What's up?" Kieran asked as he sat down with his burrito.

"Kev just told Scarlet that Lia traded lunches with Temari." Leilani explained.

"No one says anything to anyone! I will hurt you if you do." Talia growled. The teens raised their eyebrows and snorted.

* * *

 Tommy met up with the twins and the triplets outside. They would be going out for lunch.

"So, what do you think of high school?" Laura asked the new freshmen as the group started walking off the campus.

"Tough. My algebra class already has homework." Cam stated.

"Is it too late to get my electives changed? I hate shop." Diana said.

"Welcome to high school life." Tommy said.

"No, it's not too late yet, but you better get it changed soon. And what do you think of Brugger's for lunch? The place has bagels, soup, salads." Laura suggested.

"That sounds lovely." Diana smiled.

"Bagels, here we come!" Cassy cheered.

"Grandma won't get mad because we went out for lunch, right?" Ryan asked.

"Np, because the food choices have his seal of approval. Mom wants everyone to eat healthy so Grandpa won't get tempted to cheat on his diet. Remember both Grandma and Mom wants Grandpa to watch all of us grow before Grandpa joins Grandma." James explained.

"So much work!" Ryan groaned agreeing with Cam about their classes.

* * *

Rukia and Alex converged on Hale Manor with their familes. Stiles took out the old high chairs for the children. The families usally turned up at the manor one night a week for dinner. John would join them when his work shifts permitted it. The pack enjoyed pasta with tomato cream sauce, garlic bread and salad. There was even meatballs. They talked about their week.

"So, how was your week? Anything new?" John asked the young adults.

"The employees and customers at Rukia's Arrangement misses Luna. They're looking forwards to her joining us when she graduates." Rukia smiled.

"Blake is still grumbling about being stuck on desk duty. Otherwise, it's the typical stuff." Kyle stated.

"The older patients are easier to deal with than the younger children. They aren't so scared of needles." Alex spoke.

"Have you landed that client yet?" Kyle turned to Lyon.

"Yes, thankfully." Lyon replied.

"Congratulations! What about you kiddos? How's school going?" John switched his focus to the cubs.

"Fun!" Kaji squealed.

"Save me from high school!" James exclaimed.

"Which school is harder? Jr or high school?" Eli asked supiciously, wanting to know the answer.

"I would have to say high school, definitely." Laura said after some thought.

"Jr high," both Temari and Chiyo declared.

"Speaking of jr high, Temari and Lia traded lunches today." Scarlet announced evilly. The teenage girl had made certain to choose a seat well out of Talia's range.

"I will throw you through a wall!" Talia growled, as she jumped up from her seat. The younger girl had inherited her father's temper.

"Talia Marissa Hale, you certainly won't be!" Stiles shouted.

"Scarlet Caroline Hale, stop tattling!" Derek scolded.

"Temari, why did you give your lunch money to Talia? If you wanted a homemade lunch, you could have just packed your own." Rukia asked her niece.

"That means Talia must have brought junk food with the money. It certainly explains why she got mad when Scarlet told." Kyle theorized.

"Talia! you know perfectly well, that Mom wants us to eat healthy so Grandpa doesn't get tempted!" Laura scolded her youngest sister.

"Jesus! I can't have a Kit Kat without being interrogated like a man on the take!" Talia complained.

"I just don't want you to spoil your appetite. Plus too many junk food is bad for your health." Stiles explained.

"Now you know my pain." Noah sympathized.

"I have a new found respect for you, Grandpa." Talia responded.

"Anyway! Now, where were we?" Stiles asked, as he directed the conservation to their own topic.

"Me, wondering why I bother with high school!" James groaned. Everyone laughed as they resumed their conservation.


End file.
